Copper interconnects provide the primary connectivity and/or electrical pathway within a semiconductor device. Copper may be the primary element used to form such interconnects because of its electrical conductive properties. Copper interconnects can be formed within an opening or multiple openings etched in a layer of dielectric material. These openings commonly take the shape of wires, trenches, or vias. A diffusion barrier may be used to prevent diffusion of copper into the surrounding dielectric material. A copper seed layer can be deposited prior to filling the opening with copper using an electroplating technique. The opening(s) etched in the layer of dielectric can have re-entrant features which can prevent adequate deposition of the copper seed layer. Poor or inadequate copper seed layer coverage results in poor electroplating of the copper and poor electromigration characteristics. A capping layer may be deposited to separate multiple stacked layers of dielectric material and corresponding copper interconnects.